


Bus Stop 89

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Kakashi is Tired, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obito is just a nice guy, Riding The Bus, Strangers to Lovers, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Obito has a crush on the silver-haired man who rides the same bus as him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Bus Stop 89

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibixblocksberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/gifts).



> This is for my BFF, Bibi! Even though my works get less and less interest as the days go on, you continue to support me in everything I do and I appreciate the hell out of you! 💜💜

Obito sighed softly, his forehead pressed against the cold glass of the bus window. He had been riding this same bus for nearly two years, and it had never really bothered him. 

He had a nice job in a fancy office that he had been promoted to nearly three months ago. Obito could have easily bought a nice car by now, and would never have to ride the bus again.

But…

Then he wouldn't get to see  _ him.  _

The bus lurched at the stop after his, picking up the next group of travelers trying to return home for the evening. Obito's black eyes shot towards the front hopefully, watching as the crowd went through until a familiar mop of silver hair pushed through the door. 

_ Kakashi.  _

~

Obito had met the man eight months ago… if you could consider Kakashi reluctantly sitting next to him as "meeting". Kakashi had plopped down into the seat tiredly, looking dead to the world as his gray eyes stared straight ahead of him for the entire trip. Obito had said nothing, leaving the man be like he had clearly wanted. 

Apparently, Kakashi had appreciated the silence, because he continued to sit next to Obito for the next eight months. 

During the first two weeks of their strange encounters, Obito had been staying at his cousin's house, which happened to be at the same stop as Kakashi's.

Obito would be lying if he said he hadn't been intrigued by the man. Kakashi was beautiful, with pale skin and a chiseled jawline that could make  _ anyone  _ drool. (That Obito happened to be a gay man was irrelevent.)

When Obito's  _ new _ apartment ended up being two stops earlier, he definitely  _ wasn't  _ upset. It didn't matter that he wouldn't get to spend as much time next to the mysterious stranger, who at that point had still not introduced himself. 

The first night that Obito was supposed to get off the bus at stop 87 instead of 89, everything changed. 

The silver-haired stranger had gotten on the bus the same as always, his tired eyes scanning for an empty seat until he saw that Obito still hadn't miraculously found a new form of transportation. 

Then, about two stops down the line, Obito nearly jumped out of his skin when Kakashi's head slowly tipped onto his shoulder.

Obito peered around those soft-looking bangs, smiling softly when he noticed that Kakashi had been tired enough to fall asleep on someone that might as well have been a complete stranger. Sure, their silence was comfortable. Obito had never considered himself the talkative type after all… but the only thing Kakashi really knew about him was that they had the same stop. (At least… they used to.) 

Obito's stop was drawing nearer, but he was reluctant to wake the man sleeping on him. Firstly, Kakashi was clearly exhausted. Secondly, Obito could admit (atleast to himself) that Kakashi was really warm. (And  _ maybe  _ he had a small crush on the guy… but who wouldn't?)

Obito winced as the driver called for his stop, but made a decision. He remained in his seat, allowing Kakashi to rest for just a couple stops longer. He could always catch a bus back, right? Obito tried to convince himself that this wasn't creepy, and that it was for the best. What if he left, and Kakashi fell back asleep? The man would miss his stop!

The driver called for stop number 89, and Obito reached over to carefully wake his companion. "Hey… uh…  _ bus guy,  _ it's time to wake up." Obito called, gripping his thin shoulder tightly. 

The man shook awake, looking around with squinted eyes and giving an amused huff when he met Obito's gaze. He stood without a word, and Obito slowly followed him off the bus. 

Obito had convinced himself that he was fine with their silence… but perhaps he was wrong. Standing at a stop that was two farther than the one he was  _ supposed  _ to be at, Obito watched as the pretty man turned away to walk down the dark street. 

"Hey, don't I get to know your name now? I feel like I earned it." He called teasingly, smiling as the stranger turned to grin mischievously in return. 

"What, you don't like the name  _ bus guy?"  _ He called, standing still to wait for Obito's answer. 

The Uchiha laughed, enjoying the other man's voice and playful attitude a bit more than he had expected. "I'm Obito, by the way. Also known as a human pillow." He replied easily, fairly certain that he could see a soft blush on the stranger's face even in the dark. 

"I'm Kakashi. Also known as  _ Bus guy. _ " Kakashi replied before turning away and heading off to wherever he called home. 

~

Kakashi's eyes scanned the seats, spotting Obito and heading over immediately. Kakashi smiled softly at him, sitting as close as two people who hardly knew each other could tolerate. 

Obito had learned bits and pieces of information about Kakashi over the last months, and all of it he had liked immensely. He knew that he was falling for this quirky man, even though he doubted that a man as wonderful as Kakashi would ever want anything to do with him. 

Kakashi was everything that Obito had ever wanted in a boyfriend, and yet he was terrified to even hint at his true feelings. After all, what if Kakashi wasn't interested in men? What if Obito ruined the friendship that was budding between them?

Obito forced himself to look away from Kakashi's dazzling smile as he sat down, setting his bag carefully on the floor between his feet. Some days, Kakashi was awake enough to work on his papers on the trip home, and others, he would fall asleep. 

Obito had never minded Kakashi using him as a pillow, and as they grew a bit more familiar with each other, Obito would swear that Kakashi had gotten more cuddly. 

Tonight appeared to be one of the nights that Kakashi would fall asleep, his silver hair dropping softly onto Obito's shoulder. Obito shifted a slight bit, leaning to his right so that Kakashi's neck wasn't at such an awkward angle. 

On nights like that, he was tempted to run his fingers through Kakashi's hair. He knew from the few times he had dared to touch it at all that it was very soft, and that he used a shampoo that smelled like apples. 

Still, Obito tried to restrain himself. There were some things that were crossing the line between friendly strangers and something a bit creepier. 

~

_ "Kakashi? It's time to wake up." _

Kakashi woke to the soft sound of Obito's voice, something that he had come to enjoy over the last several months. As he blinked the world back into focus, he couldn't help but stare at the sweet smile on his friend's face. 

The one that he hoped was reserved just for him. 

After all, how could Kakashi help but fall for the man? A stranger kind enough to let Kakashi fall asleep on him constantly was one thing, but Obito was much more than that. He was passionate, adorable, and had the largest heart of anyone that Kakashi had ever met.

Still, Kakashi couldn't figure out how to  _ tell  _ Obito that he had feelings for him. He had never been good with words. He was lucky that Obito's sharp eyes were perceptive enough to understand that enough for them to become friends in the first place. But more than that? Perhaps he was pushing his luck. 

Kakashi walked off the bus first, Obito trailing quietly behind him. Before he turned to walk around the block to his apartment, he met Obito's gaze one last time. Just something to hold him over until the next night. 

"Have a good night, Kakashi." Obito called with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Kakashi answered quietly, reluctantly turning away to head home. Perhaps another time he would admit his feelings to Obito.

By the time Kakashi rounded the corner, he was cursing his own cowardly actions. He was an adult. He could ask one man out on a date, couldn't he? Obito was a nice guy. Even if he didn't accept the offer, Kakashi knew he would still want to be friends. 

Maybe it wasn't too late. Kakashi turned back around, unsure of if he would even be able to  _ find  _ Obito. They hadn't shared addresses or anything like that, and he didn't know what direction Obito went after they went their own way.

Kakashi slowed as he got closer to the bus stop. Obito was still there, sitting on the bench like he was waiting for the bus to come back. 

Kakashi frowned, curiosity getting the best of him as he approached Obito from the side. The man was staring down at his hands, and didn't notice Kakashi until he was only a few feet away. 

Obito jumped up from the bench, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. "Kakashi! I uh… I was just resting for a minute. My legs are tired."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "We just rode the bus for nearly an hour." He answered flatly. 

Obito searched around, frantically looking for an excuse, sputtering adorably while Kakashi simply watched. 

"Obito… is this even your stop?" Kakashi asked carefully, tilting his head. He wasn't angry… after all Obito hadn't  _ told  _ him that this was his stop, and Kakashi hadn't bothered to ask.

"Well… I just… it  _ was  _ my stop when we first met. And then I moved and… gah! You fell asleep on me and I couldn't just  _ wake  _ you! I felt bad! And  _ maybe  _ you look adorable when you sleep and -"

"Obito." Kakashi interrupted calmly, trying not to show his building excitement as Obito rambled on. His friend stopped immediately, looking like a scolded child even before Kakashi had revealed his thoughts on the matter. 

Obito had stayed on the bus longer than necessary… for him? 

"Wait…  _ you think I'm adorable?" _ Kakashi asked incredulously, watching as Obito looked ready to pass out from embarrassment. Kakashi held out a hand to stop him before Obito became even more flustered. "How many extra stops do you stay on the bus?"

Obito drooped, his sad puppy-dog eyes piercing straight through to Kakashi's heart. "Only two."

Kakashi huffed a laugh, moving closer to the pouting man to place a hand on his shoulder. Another bus was coming from the opposite direction, and he guessed that it was the one Obito had been waiting for. "What if tomorrow, we get off the bus at  _ your  _ stop, and you take me to dinner?" 

Obito's eyes lit up immediately with excitement. "Like… a  _ date _ ?" He asked hopefully.

Kakashi smiled, nodding at his friend. "Yeah. Like a date."

The bus stopped next to them, and Kakashi removed his hand from Obito's shoulder. Before Obito could move away, he leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on Obito's soft lips. 

The older man gaped at him for a moment, his blush extending up to his ears before shaking himself out of his stupor. 

The raven-haired man turned, stepping onto the bus and pausing in the doorway with a bright smile. "Until tomorrow then, Kakashi." He replied softly.

Kakashi watched as Obito took a seat on the bus, their eyes locking on to each other as Obito sat next to the window. He continued to stand there until the bus was long out of view, thinking of dark eyes, soft lips, and smooth tanned skin. 

The entire way home Kakashi still couldn't believe it. He had  _ a date. With Obito.  _ Butterflies filled his stomach as he rounded the corner towards his apartment, mentally going through his wardrobe to find something nice to change into before getting on the bus again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have left room for a sequel of sorts, but for now this is complete. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!   
> Follow me on tumblr! @kakayamaforever


End file.
